


Life, Instanced

by devotchka



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Breathplay, Breeding, Consensual Non-Consent, Gunplay, M/M, Praise Kink, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26749042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devotchka/pseuds/devotchka
Summary: Chris has big hands.He has bigeverything, but sometimes Leon fixates on his hands. He likes feeling them stray to places they maybe shouldn’t – under his clothes, between his legs, around his throat.That last one is rapidly becoming a favorite.My attempt at a Kinktober challenge -- every day, a different drabble or oneshot.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield
Comments: 8
Kudos: 107





	1. Praise Kink

“There you go, baby, just like that.”

Leon can’t say anything back. He whimpers, dropping his weight down, taking the last few inches of Chris’s cock. It’s long and thick and _massive_ , and sometimes Leon can’t believe that it really fits.

He’s gentle with himself, taking his time to adjust, rocking his hips just so, and he’s rewarded with instant gratification – a jolt of pleasure coursing through him, Chris’s name escaping his lips with a soft moan.

“You feel amazing.” Chris says.

Leon doesn’t know what he likes about it so much. He doesn’t know why he’s so fond of Chris running his mouth in bed, doesn’t know why he melts over the sweet nothings that come from him. All he knows is that he _does_ , effortlessly.

He speeds up his pace a little, wanting to please Chris more than anything, wanting to do this perfectly. He thinks he’s quietest in these moments, looking for instruction, locked in some heady, submissive place.

“My good boy.” Chris breathes, and Leon moans before he can even think about what’s happening.

A good boy, he thinks. That’s what Chris just called him. It hits Leon with so many emotions at once that he can barely separate one from another.

Finally, Leon finds that delicate, sensitive spot that drives him wild, and he spreads his legs further, inviting.

He’s proud to have earned that response from Chris – to be _good_ – and a little confused by how sexual that pride feels. Mostly, as Chris reaches up to cup his face and tug him down to his level, Leon feels aroused. Obscenely aroused, more so than he’s been in years.

He wonders what he would have to do to hear those words again.

Chris slams their mouths together, claiming Leon in a deep, needy kiss, his tongue pushing into his mouth. Leon moans into it. His hips grind down hard. Chris feels firm and broad beneath his touch, and Leon practically trembles.

“You are so fucking hot.” Chris says, as one kiss breaks and another begins, and it’s close enough to _good boy_ that it does things to him.

Chris’s hands wander up Leon’s body, skimming up his waist, toying with his nipples, and Leon pants and squirms the entire way up.

It feels like praise, again, being touched by Chris in this way, feeling Chris thrust up into him and make his entire body rock. He lets Chris take from him, forcing his way into his body inch by inch, filling him to the brink of pain.

 _Tell me how good I am_ , he wants to say, but he’s too caught up in kissing and feeling and the words never come.

He thinks this is close enough, anyway. Every touch, like Chris could never get tired of him, feels like praise. Every sound that he forces out of him feels like praise. These are things that only Leon hears from him – that only _he_ can do.

That’s close enough.


	2. Breeding

“I’m gonna put a baby in you.”

Leon whimpers at the words. Pressed up between Chris and the mattress – his legs bent over Chris’s shoulders and Chris’s cock buried too deep in him – there’s not much else he can do.

“Is that what you want?” Chris asks, pounding into him, mouth at his throat.

Leon trembles, and moans, and feels himself pushed closer to that wonderful, overwhelming edge. If he were the shameless type, he knows exactly what he would be doing: begging Chris to come in him, to knock him up, to make him _his_.

“Please.” He gasps.

“Want me to fill you up with my come?”

“ _Yes._ ”` Like this, the angle is so deep it hurts, and Leon encourages it with loud, urgent moans and hands clawing at Chris’s back. “God, please, yes.”

Chris’s hips stutter, losing their rhythm. “Fuck, Leon, you’re so tight. So warm. So desperate for me.”

He should be embarrassed. He isn’t.

“You’re mine.” Chris says. “My fuck toy, my cute little slut who spreads his legs any time I want. And, after this, you’ll be mine forever.”

It’s what Leon wants more than anything. His back arches like a bow, and he feels the twitching and spasming of his insides around Chris’s cock. He’s close.

“Please.” He begs. “Please.”

He’s torn between _don’t stop_ and _come in me_.

Then his own orgasm is tearing through him, intense and overwhelming. It forces the neediest, most desperate noises out of him as he tips his head back and comes, spilling across his stomach, rivulets dripping down onto the sheets.

His nails dig into Chris’s back, and he can barely hear him panting against his skin over the sound of his own cries. Everything is more frantic. Hands can’t grip hard enough; close can’t be close enough.

Chris is fucking him fast, bottoming out with each thrust. And then suddenly he’s burying himself so deep that it hurts, moaning against Leon’s skin, giving him what he wants.

It makes him feel loved.


	3. Gunplay

“Don’t scream, Leon, or I’ll blow your fucking head off.”

Leon’s breath hitches, and he struggles to contain his nerves. He flinches back as the tip of Chris’s pistol unkindly digs into his face. Despite the come that already drips down his thighs – despite getting off again and again already – Chris maintains the deliberate thrust of his fingers inside him. Each deep press of them brushes against a spot that leaves Leon trembling and overstimulated.

It’s two in the morning. There wasn’t supposed to be time for this. God, is he glad that there is.

“Please.” He begs. It’s all he can do – get his voice out, and tremble, and stand on unsteady legs. “Please, I can’t, I can’t take it-“

“You can.” Chris replies. He slides the pistol under Leon’s jaw, and Leon has a full-body response, his insides twitching and fluttering around Chris’s fingers. “You will.”

Despite himself, Leon moans.

There’s something about danger that gets him off. He doesn’t know when the switch was flipped in him, or why – he just knows that he’s a sucker for things that get his heart racing, and that Chris does that in spades.

“We’re not done yet.” Chris reminds him. “I haven’t even fucked you once.”

“Oh, god.” Leon gasps. Before he can think about it he’s wanting it, spreading his legs, silently begging for Chris to pull out his fingers and replace them with his cock.

Chris presses the pistol hard into Leon’s skin, forcing his head back and exposing his throat. His fingers ram into that spot again, rough and direct. Leon wants to beg. He doesn’t know what for. He’s overstimulated, ungodly aroused, wants it to stop yet can’t bear the thought.

And then he’s coming – caught up in the most powerful, most intense orgasm of his life, his hips rocking back into Chris’s hand. The pistol digs into him _hard_. Chris’s mouth finds its way to his throat, teeth biting down.

Leon’s shaking, really shaking, leaning against the wall to hold himself up. He doesn’t know how much more of this he can take, but he’s ready to find out.


	4. Spanking

It’s a violent kind of night.

Leon’s panting, squirming, bent over Chris’s lap. His body trembles with exhaustion. He’s lost count after twenty, absorbed in a strange mix of pleasure-pain, too distracted to think clearly.

Chris doesn’t hold back – not in anything.

That’s why he’s using his belt.

Chris doubles the belt over and raises it above his head. It comes whistling down, crashing into Leon’s abused skin with a crack and a scream.

In his head, Leon begins counting all over again. The belt falls and he gasps, biting back the worst of his own noise. It happens a third time, and then a fourth, in rapid succession. Leon imagines the bruises he’s going to have when this is over.

He feels like he’s gagging on tears, his breath coming in gulps, his body tense to stop the flinching, the trembling, the urge to be disobedient and run.

He knows the safe word. He keeps it bottled up, holds it on the tip of his tongue, intent on riding this out.

Chris swings wider. Leon counts six. Seven. Eight, nine, ten.

It burns. It aches. Somehow taking this is obscenely arousing, doing this forbidden thing. “Please!” He begs, and it’s please stop, and it’s please don’t, and it’s please fuck me.

Chris is exactly as unkind as Leon wants him to be – exactly as in control. He slips a hand between Leon’s legs for a moment, taking a break from spanking him to brush a fingertip against his hole, and he says, “Please what?”

Leon shakes. Chris’s belt drops to the floor.

Chris lines up two of his fingers, and pushes them into him.

“ _Oh my god_.” Leon gasps. He’s immediately clenching around them, impatient, burning up with need. “Oh my god, _yes_.”

Chris’s free hand grabs a handful of Leon’s ass, squeezing where he’s sore and sensitive. “Look at you. All it takes is a spanking and a couple of fingers.” He says. “You feel like you’re gonna come already.”

Chris isn’t wrong. Leon feels it building inside of him, that familiar, overwhelming pleasure.

_Smack_.

Chris’s free hand slaps Leon’s ass one more time, and that’s it – that’s the last straw. Leon trembles, moaning, coming. It tears through him. It leaves him exhausted and spent, slumped over Chris’s legs as he gasps for breath.

He’s in his own private, post-orgasm world for just a few blissful moments before that hand comes cracking down one more time.

The sound that comes out of him is more moan than scream.

“Now,” Chris says, “let’s see if we can make you come again, just like this.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Please.” Leon sobs. His face is flushed red. After this, he’ll see welts along his skin, spots that are sure to bruise. “Please don’t do this to me.”

His breath is coming in hitching gasps, his body trembling as he attempts to shove Chris off him, to close his spread legs, to do anything at all. “Chris, please don’t, _please_ –“

Leon thinks that he knows about pain.

With the life he’s led – with the life he’s _missed_ \- he thinks that he understands just what it means to hurt. And, in a way, he does better than anyone.

And, in another way, he still has no idea.

Mostly he knows that he’s obsessed with exploring it. It’s how they started The Game.

“Please don’t.” Leon begs, struggling just a little. “Please, oh my god, don’t.”

The rules of The Game are simple. Chris is going to violate him, and Leon’s going to uselessly beg him not to do it. He’s going to hurt. He might scream, or cry, or both. Here, under the rules of The Game, Leon is completely and wholly owned.

“I don’t want this!” He insists as Chris forces him onto his stomach, pinning him down.

“Oh, really?” Chris replies. His hand wanders in between Leon and the mattress, his palm digging too hard into the seat of Leon’s pants, rubbing against his half hard cock.

Leon blushes. He’s so frustrated with himself that he could cry, his own body betraying him, but it’s undeniable – truly undeniable – how much he gets off on big, strong men _taking_ from him.

“I knew you wanted it, you fucking slut.”

The degradation makes him tremble with need.

He can’t help himself. He can’t help that this gets so deeply under his skin. There’s just something about being wanted in this way – being wanted by Chris so much that he’ll do anything to have him, even taking him by force.

“No.” He insists, as if it isn’t an absolute lie.

It doesn’t matter. Like this, he belongs to Chris, and it’s strange and complicated and messy, but this is where he belongs.


	6. Breathplay

Chris has big hands.

He has big _everything_ , but sometimes Leon fixates on his hands. He likes feeling them stray to places they maybe shouldn’t – under his clothes, between his legs, around his throat.

That last one is rapidly becoming a favorite.

He thinks it’s the way he loses himself in so many things. One second he’s sitting in Chris’s lap, riding his cock, and the next Chris is reaching up and wrapping those strong hands around his neck, and he’s gasping for breath, grabbing at his fingers, and still his hips rock for more.

Chris tightens his grip, squeezing down harder.

A moan dies in Leon’s throat. Chris is good at this, knows just where to apply pressure, and Leon can’t do anything but take it.

He continues bouncing in Chris’s lap. Chris’s hands cover the entire length of his neck, tight and unforgiving, and before Leon knows it he’s going lightheaded. The corners of his vision blur. He can feel every inch of Chris’s cock pushing into him, rock hard and deep and overwhelming, and his legs feel weak, and he can’t breathe.

When he comes it’s with a broken, choked off moan, suddenly and violently.


End file.
